The Music is Something We Made Together
by the-fluffy-otaku13
Summary: Just a bunch of Soul and Maka song one-shots. Cute and fluffy! (Updated once a week in February)
1. Wildest Dreams- Anthem Lights

Anthem Lights- Wildest Dreams

 **Baby lets get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowd. You know heaven can't help us now, nothing lasts forever.**

Red wine swirled round and round as long tan fingers guided the glass around it. The atmosphere was roomy to say in the least, like a mansion that had a cozy feel. A masquerade filled with no one but nobles and aristocrats tended to do that.

 **Imma gonna take you down. She's so tall and wears it so well, she's bad and I already fell. I can see the end as it begins.**

The red eyes that once watched the red liquor now watch a tall mistress. She was tall, heels doing her a favor with long legs like that. The creamy skin showed through a slit up the side of the emerald dress. He knew her, Lady Maka Albarn. They had flirted alot, seeing each other every past year, his thoughts wondered to those times as they made eye contact.

 **But I can promise this**

She curtsied as he bowed, offering his hand in a waltz. She smiled up at him, the gesture lighting up his night. Her hand felt familiar in his, like the old friend she was, it only made sense.

 **I will remember you, standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, I know I'll see you again, even if it's just in my wildest dreams.**

The music swirled around them, feet moving in the way habit told them too.

 **Wildest dreams ah oh~**

They where in their own world. The gentlemen knew this, sensing she knew the same. His soft red eyes never left her as he twirled her before bringing her in close. She leans in close, red lips tickling his ear in the most delightful way.

 **She's says, "No one has to know what we do."**  
 **Her words are in my head, they keep running through. And our voices a familiar sound, nothing last forever.**

He knew they shouldn't be like this. Lords and ladys like them where only joined through arrangement. Love wasn't in the cards for people of high class. But, he sighed slightly as she instead they stay for another dance, this felt right to him.

 **But this is getting good now, she's so tall and wears it so well, she's so bad and I already fell.**

No, love wasn't in the cards for them. But maybe it was the ace up their sleeves. He had thought of leaving with her, making her his, giving her his ace.

 **And we had our very last kiss, my last feeling it is.**

But she was getting to be of age. Her dainty hand would be given to another soon, his heart sunk a bit as he lead her away from the dance floor and to the piano room. He made a promise to himself in this very room.

 **I will remember you, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, I'll know I'll see you again. Even if it's just in my wildest dreams ah oh~.**

His fingers danced across the keys, replaying the same song as he did every year, her head on his shoulder. He knew no woman on earth could compare to her...he knew he could never replace her.

 **Wildest dreams ah oh~.**

But that doesn't mean he would forget. He also knew his heart would always have her in its sights. The young master wasn't sure when he had realized this... He just hoped she would feel the same.

 **See me in hindsight, hanging out with you all night, burning it down. Someday if you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around.**

His music stopped, the last note hanging in the air between them. Her dainty hand wove between his long fingers, squeezing them slightly. The pianist returned the favor.

 **See me in hindsight, hanging out with you all night, burning it down. Someday if you leave me, I bet these memories follow you around~.**

She talked about her family, the things she's learned, the books she read. Then she stated her family was going on a year-round trip to travel around the globe.

 **I will remember you, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe~. Red lips and rosy cheeks, I'll know I'll see you again.**  
 **Even if it's just pretend.**

She said they would most likely not be here for the next dance. She waited for the gentlemen's answer, only to be meet with silence. She pleaded he name, quietly, tugging on his hand. He paused for a bit longer, before leaning in and whispering in her ear,

 **I will remember you, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks, I'll know I'll see you again. Even if it's just in my wildest dreams ah~ oh~.**

For a split second, it looked as though she was frozen. Then the lady's frozen face melted into a tinkling laughter. The man brought his other hand up to wipe a tear that ran, smiling at her as she cupped it and gave him thanks.

 **Wildest dreams ah oh~.**

Lady Maka Albarn was leaning in now, her eyes slipping close. He then realized, his body was doing the same.

 **Wildest dreams ah oh~.**

He realized his dreams about this moment had really done her a disservice. They had not fully captured the softness of the skin, nor the warmth of her lips. That's when the young Soul Evans realized, not even his wildest dreams could compare to the woman sitting next to him. His precious Maka Albarn kissing him back with just as much passion under the low candle light of the piano room.

 **Wildest dreams ah~ oh~.**


	2. Like I'm Gonna Lose You-Megan Trainor

Megan Trainor (featuring John Legend)- Like I'm Gonna Lose You

 **I found myself dreaming, in silver and gold,like a scene from a movie, that every broken heart knows.**

Her soul knew she was dreaming, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered the way her boyfriend- her long time best friend- looked into her eyes.

 **We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close, split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone.**

Her world was suddenly dark and cold. The warmth coming from her lover was completely gone; the presents she once felt had vanished...  
She somehow felt it-it gripped her heart and squeezed out tears.  
Soul was gone.

 **I woke up in tears with you by my side, a breath of relief and I realized,**  
 **No, we're not promised tomorrow.**

He always woke up after she did, saying how he could only sleep when she was around. He held her as she cried to him, bewilderment turning to understanding. Soul rocked her as he whispered his promises of always remaining by her side.

 **So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye~.**

He tried lulling her back to sleep, she would have none of that. So he fixed her through love. It was how terrible nightmares where temporally forgotten: kiss by kiss, touch by touch.

 **Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time~.**

Maka knew soul often felt this way... But she never quite understood. She never fully grasped why he always hovered, why he was so paranoid that she would leave him.

 **So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you.**

At least...not until now...

 **I'm gonna love you like, I'm gonna lose~ you~.**

She had always wanted to protect him from getting hurt. She felt that he was always stronger than her and that she weighed him down; but now she understood. Realized what he meant when he told her he wasn't as strong as she thought...

 **In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke, you could lose everything, the truth is you never know.**

His thick-headed meister understood. Their resonance told him that. The weapon remembered when he first had the realization; when his meister tripped down the stairs and almost cracked her skull. Part of him was glad it finally got through to her.  
Another part wished she hadn't.

 **So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get, I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets.**

He's so grateful to have her as a part of his life. Not a day goes by where he doesn't praise the shinigami for her existence in his life.

 **Let's take our time, to say what we want, use what we got, before it's all gone~.**

Now that Soul has her, now that he can officially call her his; he will make every moment count and treat her like the angel she was.

 **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

Maka decided to change a few things...  
Despite knowing her weapon was aware of the reasons for her sudden change of mood.

 **So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you, I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye~.**

And if-per say- her lover decided he would do the same...well...C'est la vie.

 **Wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time~**

Others started to notice subtle changes in the couple. They've always been close, but that's not what changed.  
The air around them grew softer, warmer. What was once a relationship based on pent up emotions, now had a certain maturity. You would think they've been married for years.

 **So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you~.**

She chopped less, kissed more.  
He forgot about his mask, wore his heart on his sleeve.

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you~.**

It was a feeling that would shine throughout battles and weave through their resonance.

 **I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you.**  
 **I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye~.**

An emotion fully known by all, whispered around them like an old folk lore.

 **Wherever we're standing,I won't take you for granted, 'cause we'll never know when, When we'll run out of time~**

No Maka hadn't known her dream-her realization- would impact the very foundation of the most important relationship of her life.

 **So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you~.**

But when she wrapped her arms around her partner as her cooked her favorite breakfast, she echoed the promise he made to her since the beginning.

 **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose~ you~.**


	3. Come to me- Go Go Dolls

Goo Goo Dolls- Come to me

 _-_  
 _I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful, you be sweet and I'll be grateful._  
 _Cover me with kisses dear, lighten up the atmosphere._  
 _Keep me warm inside our bed. I got dreams of you all through my head. Fortune teller said I'd be free and that's the day you came to me._

The glass door shut from behind with a little tingle from the bell, almost like it was mocking him. The teen scowled as he walked away from the tacky looking store anyway. A cool guy like him normally wouldn't be seen in a fortuneteller of all places... But times were desperate and he couldn't deny that he was just a little bit curious. He wanted to beleive it was a scam. Just a ploy to get his money. What she had said, it may have been a shot in the dark, or maybe she was just reading the obvious vibe from his dark wardrobe choice,  
"I sense a great darkness in you, a madness of sorts, one controlled by a demon." Her smile only brightened at his surprise look, "but don't worry you will soon be free from all that."  
He scowled at the memory, tugging down the grey beanie covering his pale hair; hoping to squash the little bit of hope he felt-that is until he knocked into a body and landed on the ground. The first thing he saw when he looked at the figure, was a shocking emerald gaze.

 _Came to me_.

"Soul?"  
The twenty-year old peeked a red open at the young woman sitting on the edge of their bed. Her pale skin glowed in the morning sun, sandy air wavy over her bare shoulders. He dragged his eyes up to her piercing green. He knew he could look at those eyes all day and never get tired. He loved her eyes...no, he loved her.  
"What's up Maka?"  
She smiled at him, a soft and loving gesture he couldn't help but return. She crawled over to him and laid on his shirtless chest,  
"You seem to be thinking awful hard about something. Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"  
He smirked before kissing her temple,  
"Just going down memory lane."  
"...well stop it. It's not like you and I'm afraid I might start to see smoke."

 _Come to me my sweetest friend, can you feel my heart again?_  
 _I'll take you back where you belong and this will be our favorite song._  
 _Come to me with secrets bare. I'll love you more so don't be scared and when we're old and near the end, We'll go home and start again._

Maka was a force of nature, turning his world upside down the minute she slammed into him. She was a stubborn fire, evaporating the darkness in him with a whack of her book. They had gone from strangers with the same friends (small world), to acquaintances, best friends, to lovers. Their friendship grew strong and steady, bonding closer than anyone they knew. Only once they where inseparable did soul take the final leap.

 _I caught you burnin' photographs like that could save you from your past, history is like gravity,_  
 _It holds you down away from me. You and me, we've both got sins and I don't care about where you've been._  
 _Don't be sad and don't explain, this is where we start again_

"What should I do?"  
The question seemed to circulate through his mind as he held the hysteric girl. What can he do? He put out the large fire that once glowed in her fireplace. He took away the photo-album that the owner feed to the flames, and carried said owner to the couch. Soul was nineteen he still had is own nightmares to deal with and barely deserves the best friend he holds in his arms. He rocked her silently as she sobbed about forgetful mothers and man whores.  
"Everyone has sins Soul, even me."  
"Mm don't care."  
It wasn't until the sun started to dip into the horizon did her cries turn to little hiccups. Soul took a breath of the ash-tinged air to calm his racing heart,  
"Hey Maka? D-do you wanna start over?"

 _Start again_

The man, now in his early thirties, gazed around the apartment one last time. Boxes where piled here and there, some needing tape others not even packed. He remembered when he asked his future wife to start over she had looked at him confused. Her large eyes where only amplified by the lingering tears. He explained-with difficulty due to his hot face- that he also wanted to leave. He wanted to run away from his family and live on his own. He wouldn't mind, really wouldn't mind, if she came to live with him. The man smiled at their little 'restart'. It was a small two bedroom apartment far from their original origins, smack in the center of death city. At the call of his pregnant wife, he picked up a box of photos and made his final leave out to the apartment. This was where the two of them left behind their sins and woes and made a new life together. Now that life will continue in a small house and a little bundle of joy.

 _Come to me my sweetest friend, can you feel my heart again?_  
 _I'll take you back where you belong and this will be our favorite song._  
 _Come to me with secrets bare. I'll love you more so don't be scared and when we're old and near the end, We'll go home and start again._

"What are you thinking about?" Soul blinked a blurry red eyes open to see his wife. At first glance you would think she had affected her, but even after forty years are marriage she was still as fiery as when he put that ring on her finger. She may have grey hair (almost matching his but don't tell her that), and crinkled skin from her years of laughter, but her eyes where still as vibrant as ever. Soul chuckled, "what?" opening his arms for her, "I'm not doin nothin."  
"You seem to be thinking awful hard about something. Wanna tell me what's on your mind?"  
He smirked before kissing her temple,  
"Just going down memory lane."  
"...well stop it. It's not like you and I'm afraid I might start to see smoke," She playfully swatted his chest, "old man."

 _Today's the day I'll make you mine so get me to the church on time._  
 _Take my hand in this empty room. You're my girl, and I'm your groom._

Once she turned twenty-one he had worked up the nerve to ask for her hand. Soul had placed the diamond on her finger during the party, spinning her around before wiping stray tears. After being declared husband and wife by the mayor of the town-and long time friend- infront of friends, teachers, and co-workers, they had escaped to a private room. With nothing more than a piano and record player, the two danced to soft jazz happy being alone together.

 _Come to me my sweetest friend, this is where we start again~_

"Watch where you're going!"  
"Hey you watch it!"  
"I wasn't the one walking around with a hat over his eyes!"  
He stopped, taking in the small girl in front of him. Realizing she was about his age was once thing, realizing he just spilt her coffee over her white shirt was another. Soul backpedaled, shrugging off his jacket with a muffled apology.  
"Can I-uh- get you more coffee? My treat..." She blinked at him, pausing as she wrapped the fabric over her chest.  
"That would great!" The smile she hit him with was the first of many. It was intense and almost blinding, but it was still kind, genuine, and just a little cute. He couldn't help but smirk back,  
"Cool."

 _Again~_

He now laid on a hospital bed, gazing at the white ceiling. His spotted hand was twinned with his wife's wrinkly one. He listened at she coaxed their son and daughter to stop crying. Saying how they had their own families and they couldn't be more proud.

 _Come to me my sweetest friend, can you feel my heart again?_  
 _I'll take you back where you belong and this will be our favorite song._  
 _Come to me with secrets bare. I'll love you more so don't be scared and when we're old and near the end,_

He smiled to himself at the mention of them having a new start now. He squeezed her hand dragging his families attention to him,

 _We'll go home and start again._


	4. Compass- Lady Antebellum

Lady Antebellum- Compass

 _Yea it's been a bumpy road, roller coasters high and low, fill the tank and drive the car, pedal fast, pedal hard. You won't have to go that far._

Maka always went, never stopping, constant machine-like movement... He may pick on her for sitting around the house. He may be the one to go for longs drives through the dessert. But no matter the distance, the obstacles, or the risk you can always count on her to do it; skipping the entire way. And if soul went skipping along side her, swinging their intertwined hands...well...

 _You want to give up cause it's dark. We're really not that far apart_

You just might have the courage to get up and skip right behind them.

 _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost and you should follow it wherever it may go~._  
 _When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run, 'cause no matter what you'll never be alone._

Soul was always told to follow his heart. He truly beloved that you could accomplish anything simply if you put everything into it. He's done it with his music. He's seen his miester do it all the time. But when said miester, also known as his heart, is asking him to jump into a black abyss during a mission...  
He and his heart might need to have a little talk.

 _Never be alone uh oh!_

One unconscious agreement between the two partners is that the two hate the idea of being left alone. It's a first and fore most rule that one can never leave the other. Call it clingy if you will but neither of them mind. Even though it seems everyone knows this they still get that a question or two.

 _Never be alone!_

"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"We don't like to be alone."  
"That doesn't even-"  
"Like when girls go to the bathroom."  
"SOUL!"  
"...sorry I asked."

 _Forgot directions on your way, don't close your eyes don't be afraid._  
 _We might be crazy late at night, I can't wait til you arrive, follow stars you'll be alright._

Maka knew she was reckless... She had a fiery temper that sometimes sent her over the edge.  
Hell she even ran straight through the dessert once. It was nice to have a base. One that keeps her centered on the ground and asks the important questions,

 _You want to give up cause it's dark. We're really not that far apart._

"Where are you going?"

 _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost and you should follow it wherever it may go~._  
 _When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run, 'cause no matter what you'll never be alone._

Apologies are the hardest for the pair. They tended to stall, tell each other that this time-now or never- they won't give in. They would be strong and stick to their guns, hold on to their pride!  
Yes, this time...they would do it! Because they where right!

 _Never be alone uh oh!_

"..."

"I'm sorry. You where right, I should have-"  
"No no I'm sorry I wasn't-  
"...hehe."  
"Heh..."

 _Never be alone!_

"I love you."  
"I love you more-"  
"No I love you more..."

"..."  
"You wanna go?"  
"Fight me."  
"I'll fight you with my mouth on your mouth."  
"...bring it."

 _You want to give up cause it's dark..._

Nightmares are still a problem for the two. The darkness lingers in corners here and there, showing up from time to time. It's a reminder that not everything is perfect.

 _We're really not that far apart..._

But hey...if Maka was there to kiss his cheek and soul was there to hold her in his arms... Then this was pretty close to it.  
Nightmares be damned.

 _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost and you should follow it wherever it may go~._

After a particularly hard night filled with dancing demons in a world of black, the sun rose just as happy as it did everyday. Soul got just he did every day to the smell of breakfast and the radio playing songs about company and compasses.

 _When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run, 'cause no matter what you'll never be alone._

Maka swayed by the stove flipping pancakes and pushing around bacon. His shirt hung off her shoulder, drooping a bit as she walked to the fridge. The end of the song came up, peaking his interest,

 _Never be alone uh oh!_

He smiled at her. Walking behind her as she grabbed two plates. He wrapped his arms around the miesters tiny waist and pulled her flush against him. Moving his mouth to her ear he brought his voice up a few octaves for the next part,

 _Never be alone!_

His love laughed bringing his head down for a kiss. A grinned at her, nipping her neck as he took the plates out of her hand and placed them on the counter. Maka never stopped laughing as the man spun her around. Her hand weaved behind his neck as his tightened around her back. They moved in random directions as Maka sang into his chest,

 _When it's all said and done, you can walk instead of run._

Soul had to join in, matching her tone with the same harmony as the wavelength of their souls. He made sure the plant a lingering kiss on her mouth after the song faded out and the last note hung in the air,

' _Cause no matter what you'll never be alone~._


	5. Angel With A Shotgun- The Cab

The Cab - Angel with a shot gun

 _Get out your guns, battles begun! Are you a saint, or a sinner? If loves a fight, than I shall die~ With my heart on a trigger._

"Are you ready?" Her eyes where giddy and excited, reflecting his own look.  
"Y-yeah! I think I am!" Lead singer of Spaorti squeezed his girlfriend's hands, grinning from ear to ear. The crowd was roaring from behind the curtain, thousands of people waited for the world-renowned band to sing the song that had started it all.  
It had started with a fight.

 _They say before you start a war, "You better know what you're fighting for," Well baby, you are all that I adore~ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

He really screwed up this time, even after he had swore off name calling...  
"I really need to do something." Red eyes stared glazed over at the ceiling, white hair sprawled over the maroon beanbag, worn band shirt wrinkled from its wearer slowly sliding down.  
"Why?" Now the eyes rolled lazily over to the blue-haired boy sitting in front of him rapidly smashing the buttons on his controller corresponding with the TV sitting on the floor in front of him.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting til' the wars won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe~ Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

On the beanbag Soul sprang up, "Cause we practically broke up! What if someone tries to woo her in her moment of vulnerability?!"  
The game was paused so his friend could turn around slowly and give him a look that just screamed 'really?'. Soul felt pink creep on his cheeks; he definitely spent way to much time with his/the bookworm.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin~ Don't mean I'm not a believer~ And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer~_

Black*star just let out a scoff, throwing his controller to the side. He wore the same band shirts sold it only his sleeves had been ripped off by his massive biceps. "Look dude, don't you two fight-like- all the time? You always make up, I think your overreacting." He rolled his eyes at his friend's abandoned puppy look. He might as well be, it's been a week and the bookworm won't come within three feet of him. They try to talk but they end up arguing all over again. Soul let out the hundredth long sigh of the evening, much to teen's annoyance. Geez you think he just found out he had leukemia the way his head rested on his hands as he stared at the cement floor.  
"Yeah but... I really hurt her this time. I can tell! I can see it in her eyes-shut up- and I have to do some thing." His eyes narrowed, "I have to make sure she's still mine."

 _They say before you start a war, "You better know what you're fighting for," Well baby, you are all that I adore~ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Black*star let out a tsk and a 'whatever man' before looking for where his controller ended up. He crawled over towards the wall of his basement pulling the device out from under his dads red and white base. Wait.  
"Hey dude?"  
"What?" Soul mumbled at the floor.  
"DUDE!"  
"Oh my god! Why are you so fricken loud?! Wait-whoa!" Soul flew up from his position on the beanbag, "careful with that!"  
Soul held his hands in front of him in a defensive position watching helplessly as his friend waved an electric base around by its neck.  
"What's the one thing you do at home when you're bored?" His smile went ear to ear as he shoved the guitar in Souls hand.  
"Uhhh, play guitar?"  
Black*star ran over to grab his mothers drum sticks, waving at soul to set up the speakers, "And what's Maka always wanting you to do?"  
Souls heart felt light as black*star whipped the sheet off of a pair of drums,  
"Play for her."

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting til' the wars won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe~ Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Soul laid out all the sheet of music out on the floor beside the grand piano. He had painstakingly listened to his friends recordings of their parts to the song. He had gone to Klink's house and wrote down the lead guitar, Kid on base, Tsubaki and rhythm guitar, Liz had keyboard, and finally having to suffer and sort through black*star on the drums.

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

The piano rang throughout the night, page after page written and rewritten. Testing and piecing together each part each instrument. It was perfect, he made it perfect and forced it to be perfect at 2am. He separated each part into their respective folders to hand out to each respective band member. And now,  
He let out a yawn, sharp teeth poking out from under his lips, his eyes glanced over at his homework. He had opened a notebook to a clean page.  
He needed his part.  
He needed lyrics.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting til' the wars won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back!_

What better way to get inspiration, than from the person the song was written for. He admit he could have done it better, but he was tired and desperate to hold her hand again. The pencil dangled halfway down the page as his tired eyes unwavered from their target. The target who continued to give him a sad, halfhearted glare before returning to the work he's not doing. Maka had always called him her guardian angel... hmm. He wasn't just any kind of angel, he wasn't loyal to heaven or anything like that. He was loyal to her! An angel that carried around a cool weapon to protect her. He was an angel with a scythe! Or wait- on the top of the page he scribbled,  
Angel with a shotgun

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting til' the wars won! I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe~ Don't you know you're everything I have? (I'm an angel with a shotgun). And I~, want to live, not just survive, tonight. (Live, not just survive)_

"Liz! Why are we going in black*stars basement?" Maka looked past the blonde down the stairs hearing voices, "I am not playing strip poker aga-"  
Her eyes widened at the sight of all the instruments, of all her friends. She blushed a little at their knowing smiles, this must have been the big secret they were all keeping as to why none of them could hang out.  
"Soul?" Her in-the-dog-house boyfriend shuffled out in another worn band tee, ripped jeans that looked too good on him, and clunky black combat boots. He looked up at her as he nervously handled the mic in front of him, red spread across his face as he gave her a wobbly smile,  
"Maka."

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

The crowds screams started to die out to sing along to the last line of the song that had unknowingly secured his love forever. Sweat poured down the singers face, lights burned his retinas, his throat hurt from shouting his soul out to the world. To her.  
But, he glanced to the side and seeing green eye glowing at him with pride and adoration, soul took one last breath,

 _They say before you start a war, "You better know what you're fighting for," Well baby, you are all that I adore~ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._


	6. Helpless- Hamilton

Hamilton: An American Musical- Helpless

 _Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo! Hey! Ohh, I do I do I do I Dooo!_

1780 New York, New York. Soldiers, politicians, and aristocrats of all sizes gathered gathered in a ball-room to dance away the cold of war and winter. The men dressed in their best coats while the woman dressed in the finest gowns. Both sides trying to attract someone of greater status.

 _Boy you got me Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless!_  
 _Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em._

All eyes where focused on the very single and very rich Maka Albarn; daughter of Senator Albarn. She wore a rose-pink dress accented with white ruffles decorating the dress. Her maid and dear friend Tsubaki Nakasaka wore a dress of similar design with a blue tint. The two whispered and giggled at their current adventure of sneaking of the property to socialize.

 _I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight. We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night. Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room, Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"_

"Come on Lady Maka! Don't you want to go mingle," Tsubaki nudged Maka's side and smirked at her pink cheeks, "look there's a group of soldiers~ just walking in too."  
Maka covered her mouth and squeals her friend's name. Her emerald eyes darted towards the entry way despite herself.  
"Tsubaki I really don't need a-"  
Her biology book clearly stated that it was impossible for her heart to stop and her blood to roar like they did.  
Her mouth shut once her friend nudged her again, asking if she saw anything she liked.  
She saw red eyes.

 _Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume._

Red eyes with shocking white hair, wind-blown from Jack Frost. He walked through the crowd with a group of men, their matching blue coats and army uniform showing that he was-indeed- a soldier. Maka stood by a window with a glass of wine, not so inconspicuously ogling at the man. Her face heated as he let out a deep laugh to something a black dreadlocked soldier said.

 _Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine. Grab my sister, and whisper, "Yo, this one's mine."_

She wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice up close. She needed to see if his eyes where really as red as they appeared.  
Tsubaki! She had to ask tips on how to start conversation. Maka started from her "hiding spot" and weaved through the crowd towards the black-haired maid. Maka hissed her name just as she was waving goodbye to another blue-coat.  
"Have you meet these soldiers? They have such colorful personalities! See anyone you like?"  
Blush ignored maka smirked and pulled her closer, whispering to her the target of her affection.

 _My sister made her way across the room to you and I got nervous, thinking "What's she gonna do?" She grabbed you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through" Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm Helpless!_

"No! Tsubaki!" But it was to late. With a giggle and a wink she whisked her way towards the white-haired stranger. Maka's feet took quick turns on the ground-earning stares from other aristocrats- before making her way after her.  
" _Nononononononononono I swear if you say anything strange I will never bring you out with me again."_  
"Oh! (There she is) My Lady!" She stopped looking to her left as Tsubaki waved her over, dropping the loose grip she had on his arm.  
Maka took a calming breath as she stepped towards her maid and the tall stranger.  
Tsubaki returned to makas side, "this is Soul Evans." The man bowed at the sound of name, piercing eyes never leaving hers, mouth still slightly agape. Maka returned the bow with a curtsy,  
"M-Maka Albarn, sir."

 _Oh, look at those eyes_

Just when she thought her face couldn't get any hotter she was once again proved wrong was he grinned up at her,  
"I know... but then again, Who doesn't?"  
Maka scoffed a little as they straightened back up, "you not so inconspicuous yourself."  
She felt pride-and something else- at her quip as he laughed outright. Genuine.  
With his cheek tinted a slight pink he offered a hand out,  
"Will you honor me with a dance, Lady Albarn?"  
His smile widened as she slipped her soft hand in his. Neither noticing that the maid had slipped back into the crowd a long time ago.

 _Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em._

The floor cleared as the two danced in a simple waltz. They traded conversation, quips, and even secrets; be it cause of wine or the moment, the two felt like they had known each other their entire lives. Maka had a feeling he liked making her blush, even though it wasn't something he had to try very hard at.  
"I apologize if my friend said something strange to you earlier."  
"It wasn't much really, she just introduced herself," his eyes flashed, "and said you thought I was dashingly handsome and that you where completely head-over-heels for me."  
There goes the red again, her sputtering not helping his laughter either.  
"I'm not-! I usually don't!"  
"Don't worry," the music stopped along with their feet as he leaned in towards her ear, "I usually don't either but for some reason I'm absolutely smitten with you, Lady Albarn."

 _One week later: I'm writin' a letter nightly, Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me. Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem._

The candle light was just enough illuminate the ink as she formed cursive down the page. Next her was a pile of letters, the newest one open on top. Her heart's-desire's scratchy writing answered her questions, asked some of its own, and told of feelings that had steadily grown since the winter ball; if his not so subtle flirting had anything to show for it.  
A knock on her door sounded just as she was stuffing her response into an envelope.  
"Lady Maka," Tsubaki picked her head in with a knowing smile, "it's time for bed my lady."  
Maka agreed as she handed her maid the envelope. Tsubaki took it with a squeal and leaned in,  
"Don't you think it's about time you formed a-"  
"Tsubaki!" She quickly lowered her voice, "I already told you no!"  
Her friend ignored the small swat on her arm,  
"So what did you say in response to the compliment on your eyes?"  
Her maid was promptly shoved out the door with a harsh whisper to stop reading their letters.  
Maka went to sleep with the newest letter opened; grinning to herself at his confession to watching her across the dance for as she did.

 _Two weeks later: In the living room stressin'; My father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessin'. I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine and I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do._

Maka paced in the parlor, one of her nicer gowns dragging on the floor behind her followed by Tsubaki. She had worn it for him when he finally decided it was time to claim her and win the senator's favor.  
"I'm sure it will be fine Maka, the master knows the love you too share! There's no way he would deny Soul!"  
Tsubaki didn't know exactly of souls position. Her father only took two things seriously: her, his daughter, and his position. Both effected by the young man she had fallen in love with. Maka returned to her spot just outside the dinning room door, listening, praying, and cheering her love on.

 _My father makes his way across the room to you I panic for a second, thinking "we're through" but then he shakes your hand and says "Be true" and you turn back to me, smiling, and I'm Helpless!_

Soul was in the middle of his brave proclamation of love for the daughter of a man that could single-handedly ruin his life; when the mans chair screeched back. The room came to a deafening silence as the soldier's words came to a screeching halt. It took everything in his power not to slouch in his chair- and instead stand- as the red-haired man had his way to the opposite end of the table. Soul stood straighter as Senator Albarn stood before him with both hands behind his back.  
"You really love my daughter?" His hard gaze contrasted his imploring tone. But soul answered just as strong,  
"Yes sir."  
A hand was suddenly trust towards him. Soul took it with a questioning and hopeful expression.  
"Then I welcome you to the family, son. Be true."  
After a (very uncool) excited thank you both men looked towards the door way,  
"You can come out now, Maka."

 _Helpless! Hoo!~_

Maka ran out and threw herself into his open arms, his nicest coat crinkling a bit along with her dress. Their lips smashed together, teeth clanking at either the rough treatment or the bubbling laughter; but the two newly-engaged couldn't care less. He finally put her down as she turned a bit towards her father for an explanation. Looking at the way her hands rested on the young-man's chest and his on her waist, he took a glance at Tsubaki before revealing that he had already known of their pen pal relationship and asked the mask-wearing president about the immigrant soldier.  
"If my daughter and the president value you this highly...then I have no choice but to do the same." He smiled a little at their goofy grins,  
 _"_ Good luck, treat her well."

 _That boy is mine! That boy is mine!~_

A cackle sounded from a blue-haired soldier, who she learned was named Black*Star, as he lead the group through town. Tsubaki quietly smiled beside him glancing back at the couple now and again. Maka wore a red day dress that matched her fiancé's favorite coat, her hand was settled in the crook of his elbow as she gushed at the city. Soul gazed happily at her pointing things out now and again that make her eyes sparkle even more. As they passed a flower vender Maka had asked,  
"What kind of flowers should we have at wedding?"  
Giving the man some coins and rested a bouquet in his loves arms,  
"How about white roses?"

 _Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in em_

The wedding was held in early spring, attended by mostly soldiers, revolutionists, and politicians; the bride and grooms friends involved in the wedding.  
Maka was truly breath-taking as Spirit lead her down the isle. His eyes really were beautiful, dashingly handsome, especially as they looked lovingly at her.  
The wedding bells sounded through New York as solider Soul Evans married senator's daughter Maka Albarn.

 _Helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the_  
 _Limit I'm Helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em I'm Helpless!_


	7. The Civil Wars- Devil's Backbone

The Civil Wars- Devils Backbone

 _ **WARNING: NOT FLUFFY**_

 **Also: smoking is not good! please don't smoke!**

 _-_  
 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? I've fallen in love with a man on the run. Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please, don't take that sinner from me. Oh~ don't take that sinner from me._

She really didn't mean for it to happen. It really shouldn't have happened. Maka squeezed her books tighter to her chest as she walked, the small item hidden behind them pushing into her chest. She was head of her class top of the line Maka Albarn. No nonsense. The perfect, innocent, angel. She wasn't _supposed_ to be with him. **She wasn't supposed to be in love with him!** He was Soul Eater. Biker gang, leather jacket, gang wars, thrives in the underbelly of Arizona. Rides with Death's Reapers. He wasn't _supposed_ to be with her. **He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.**  
But...that's all they had. They only have each other, they can only trust their lover with their life. It's been this way since he was first disowned and picked up by the gang. Since her mother died and her father ran off. They had been friends and he had promised to protect her. Her boots quickly veered to the left and tucked her in the darkness of an alley. Rival bikes reeved by howling in the wind about the fresh meat. Stealing her nerves, Maka followed them.

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you; he's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone. Oh I just wanna take him home. Oh~ I just wanna take him home._

 _Soul_. He had a mission from lord death himself to lead a group in order to expand the Reapers territory. The fight had gone south, soul was taken to a warehouse deep in rival territory. Despite having to run from the law, Soul always made time from her. He was protective of her and faithfully drove her too and from school so everybody knew she was-not only taken- but belonged to him and him alone. There would be hell to pay if anybody tried anything. But...Soul...wasn't waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Maka had always knew this was a possibility but he was always careful! Clever and most of all careful! Careful not to leave her alone! To get hurt! Who know what they could be doing to him!She was all he had. No gang member in their right mind would expect rescue from their own gang, especially not in another gangs turf. No gang member would expect her to rescue him-not only was it down right insane- but soul could suffer serious consequences. Maka belonged to him as the girl of a biker; his property. If they find out she acted out of turn...they're would be only one way to "honorably" redeem himself.  
She would do everything in her power to prevent him from having to do that. While earning the badge of a death scythe is a high honor within the Reapers; her love didn't have it in him...  
Maka sucked in the hot Arizona night air, her knuckles gripping the cold black metal of the pistol until they turned white.  
She just hoped she did.

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, he's somewhere between a hangman's knot, and three mouths to feed. There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose, he did what he had to do. Oh~ he did what he had to do._

Maka held him tight. Soul kept his hands on the hardwood floor of there apartment. She didn't question the wetness she felt on her shirt where his head rested on her shoulder. With her finger woven through his hair, she glanced at the discarded leather jacket on the floor behind him. Lord Death's mask was sewn largely on the back with the coat with the title arced over the top in white lettering. On one sleeve, was her lovers street name 'SOUL EATER'; on the other: two red and black scythes criss-crossing. Nothing written, just a dull patch on a worn ruffed up jacket. Her green eyes looked back down at him as he nestled closer to her bruised neck mumbling another hoarse apology into the handprints around her throat. She whispered words of love and reassurance, simply pulled him closer, and kicked the jacket a little bit farther away.

 _Give me the burden, give me the blame. I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame. Give me the burden! Give me the blame! How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

They walked into the back room of a bar a week later. His long slender fingers tightened around hers as the deathscythes took a glance at the newbie and his girl. Soul and Maka both wore their club jackets, one of which held a concealed carry. On the two leather couches sat the females, all of which belonged to a deathscythe. Liz and patty sat on one couch, smoking and drinking in their shorter leather jackets and pants. The sisters were part of the female version of this biker gang: Deaths Lady Pistols, before moving to be with their boyfriends Crona and Death The Kid. The Eldest, Liz, glanced towards the young man she belonged to, the son of Lord Death himself. He sat at a small desk in the shadowed corner. Crona sat grinning madly at the rest of the deathscythes whom sat at the round table playing poker over a large map of the Reapers territory. Smoking a cigarette with a hand filled with cards sat a blue-haired biker-Black*Star- with an empty chair next to him. His fiancé sat on the other couch; Tsubaki, an immigrant with a tighter jacket of her own, zipped down a little. Maka took a seat next to her, both becoming close friends being in similar predicament of falling in love with a reaper who wanted nothing more than to preserve their innocence.  
If anyone noticed the markings on her neck they didn't comment and if the reason for them was anything like the stab wound tsubaki had on her chest...it was normal any way.  
Soul gave her one last lingering look- eyes darker then she remembered them being- before making his way to the new empty seat at the table; his back and logo showing to her. Maka saw that logo a lot, almost on a daily basis. Hell it was sown onto her back at this very moment. Everytime her eyes stared at the empty holes of the mask the same feeling burned stronger than before.  
The feeling of her absolute unwavering love to the white-haired biker with a heart just for her and two scythes sown onto his arm.

 _Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not. He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got. Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please, don't take that sinner from me. Oh don't take that sinner from me._


	8. I Won't Say I'm In Love- Hercules

Hercules- I Won't Say (I'm in Love)  
 _-_  
 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation! That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

It wasn't her fault. But, maybe in a way, it was. Maybe rotten judgement ran in the family! Maka sat her books down at her desk, not too subtly glaring at her ex at the front of the room. Hiro the Brave hugged another blonde in one arm, and a red-head in the other. She really should have known his open flirting was just to get the answers on the homework. Their dates? To get better marks on partner projects.  
It's a good thing she didn't really love him. Maka Albarn experienced her first crush, yeah. She was attracted to him, sure. The "relationship" (if you could even call it that) ended in a firey crash and burn after two and a half weeks. Still...it stung a little. Her pride could have done without her insecurities being said out loud.  
"Hey, Maka! You hear me? Geez you're going to get wrinkles early with _that_ look."  
Her green eyes focuses on the figure sitting backwards in the seat in front of her. She was almost ashamed to think about how high her pulse skyrocketed at the sight of red eyes and a shark-toothed grin.

 _Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you! Girl you can't conceal it, We know how you're feeling, Who you thinking of!_

Soul Eater Evans. Her neighbor. Her friend.  
"I'm not looking at anyone like anything Soul!" Maka pouted and looked off to the side blush still evident on her cheeks. He rolled his eyes, "uh huh..." soul took a turn glaring at the the blonde boy, "besides, it's not like you really liked him...or anything," he looked into her eyes with an emotion she couldn't identify. But before she could think about it more his gaze darted to the ground, "I mean...right?"  
They shared a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on, their pink cheeks starting to darkened, before she squeaked out a denial. It was lucky the teacher called for the beginning of class and soul had whipped back around in his seat. She wondered why it took so long for her heart to go back to to normal. She also wondered when his shoulders got so broad.

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no! (You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh). It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love! I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!" Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

They where a little cliche. There was just no way! But, Maka couldn't help it, she laughed at another stupid joke he made while leaning over their shared fence.  
"So anyway bookworm," he rested his chin on his folded arms, "my family's having a little barbecue this weekend, it'd be cool if you could come." She slipped her bookmark in between the pages of ' _The Great Gastby'_ and placed it next to her on the lawn chair,  
"Oh really? A bookworm like me, would make it cool?" She looked coyly at him as his red eyes snapped back to hers. He let out a sigh, slumping slightly, his grin turning lazy in the afternoon sun,  
 _"_ Totally~"  
Maka couldn't help but laugh at his almost dreamy expression, (though she didn't think much on the reason behind it until late that night) and got off her lawn chair to walk over to him. Her short jean shorts moved comfortably along with her white tank top; As the wind picked up a bit, she tucked a pigtail behind her hand,  
"Well alright then, I accept your invitation Mr. Evans."  
Souls grin stretched from ear to ear in a cute way, before he straightened up,  
"Great!"  
It wasn't until he stood Maka became conscious on how close they where, bodies separated by a white picket fence.  
"Oh and," he grabbed a pigtail and tugged it lightly, "leave the books at home, ok bookworm?"  
The blush reached her ears as his hand brushed against them, her hands grew hot as she rung them together and squeaked out a "no promises".

 _Girl you can't deny it! Who you are is how you're feeling! Baby we're not buying, Hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up! When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?_

The Evan's backyard barque was as extravagant as their tastes. Multiple high tables with white table clothes and candles were scattered around the yard, closer to the house on the brick patio was two large grills one belonging to another neighbor each with meats and vegetables of various kinds. Next to that was the buffet table where food was being rotated in from the kitchen just inside the sliding doors and from other guests. In all honesty, Maka couldn't care less about the decor or the food, especially since she barely noticed! All she noticed for some reason was Soul. How close Soul stayed next to her and how he looked at her in that way he does for split seconds on occasion. It couldn't be, no way no how! It was warm the people, candles, and lights stringed throughout the yard added to the heat. Maka decided to go with a simple faded blue dress and sandles, tying up her pigtails in blue ribbon. Soul wore an open navy blue shirt with a lighter blue undershirt with black pants and boots.  
 _"_ Soul look!" Maka bent down and plucked a dandelion out of the grass and turned to him to show her little discovery. His soft expression turned to one of amused confusion,  
 _"_ Why are you getting so worked up over a flower?" He stepped closer as if to inspect it, smiling at her pout.  
"I like dandelions!" Maka focused on the flower again running a finger over it.  
 _"_ I like dandelions too."  
Maka perked up, "really?"  
Soul grinned, "yeah~" he bent down and chomped at the base of the yellow flower, taking it clean off the stem. Maka gawked at him and he knawed on the flower for a little bit before spitting it out, "they're alright."  
Maka squawked at him and gave Soul a good whack. She turned from him believing him to follow but instead she pulled back by her hips and slammed against a hard chest. She squeaked as he rested his head on her shoulder and loosely wrapped his arms around her,  
 _"_ Come on Maka, I'm way cooler than some flower." He nipped at her finger after his cheek.  
"Yeah, yeah, you're Mr. Cool Guy." They stood in silence and swayed at the jazz that was being blared from the rock speakers. She leaned against him slightly and looked to where her hands had ended up: on top of his. There skin contrast was striking, even in the dark, her hand barley covered his as her tips grazed his knuckles.  
It was impossible, this was her friend she was talking about! She was Maka Albarn! Hiro had been a bust so why should Soul? But **this was Soul!**  
 _"_ Lets go sit down." She walked out of his arms, Soul sensed the mood change and agreed, following her closely but without another word.

 _No chance no way I won't say it, no no! (Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love). This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love! (We'll do it until you admit you're in love). You're way off base I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it!_

The barque had started at noon, people started to die out around 9:30. The two stayed out on the patio long until eleven. The night was still warm but it had cooled down since twilight, so Maka now wore souls extra layer. She guesses she started to yawn to much because Soul had decided it was time for her to go home. She raised her arms to be helped up, Soul glanced at her for a moment, before scooping her up in his arms.  
"Soul!" She threw her hands around his neck glaring at him as he laughed. He took the long way, carrying her around the fence to the side of her house and to her bedroom window on the first floor. Soul kindly turned away as she crawled in, whipping around with a blush to glare at his backside. Once she gave him the clear, he shyly turned to look with pink cheeks.  
"So I'll see you Monday?" He blinked at her before looking at the ground again, "y-yeah, umm..."  
He stepped up to her widow and leaned up.  
It wasn't her fault. But maybe in a way it was.  
The moonlight was perfect, bouncing off their pink cheeks as he leaned in with half-closed eyes. The crickets, hopefully drowning out the pounding of heart beats.  
Soul Eater Evans was her friend! There was just no way!  
She found herself leaning down as well, eyes closing, body burning.  
His lips where soft and warm testing her boundaries, turning his head slightly, and leaning up on the balls of his feet.  
I couldn't be! No way!  
He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before letting her go for them to breathe. Neither of them knew who leaned in the second time.  
It was impossible...but this is Soul.

 _(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_  
 _At least out loud~ I won't say I'm in love~_


	9. Knock Three Times- Tony Orlando and Dawn

Tony Orlando and Dawn- Knock Three Times

—  
 _Hey girl what ya doin' down there?_  
 _Dancin' alone every night while I live right above you~_  
 _I can hear your music playin'_  
 _I can feel your body swayin'_  
 _One floor below me, you don't even know me,_  
 _I love you~_

Soul's heart leaped up to his throat.  
 _Oh no_  
It was her again.  
The trumpets blared a steady beat as an accordion and saxophone sang their duet.  
Her. She. The blonde from down stairs. The one who lives directly beneath him. It was Saturday morning in the newly built apartment complex, most (normal) college students where still passed-out. He, unlike his probably dead roommate, was perfectly sober; in fact he was almost waiting-hoping- to see if that green-eyed cutie to give him the answer of the day. Polka was just the signal.

 _Oh my darling!_  
 _Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me~_  
 _Twice on the pipe if the answer is no._

And so, he waited. She knew from their first couple passings in the hall and common area that he kept his Saturday's completely free. A space that can only be filled with her (the exception). His feet where planted flat on the hardwood floor in front of the couch as Soul sat up on the couch. He had turned the volume on basketball game down, muffled polka music filling his apartment.

 _Oh my sweetness! *BAM BAM BAM*_  
 _Means you'll meet me in the hallway._  
 _Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show._

They first bumped into each other when the complex opened and its new inhabitants were moving in. She was peppy and no-nonsense but also kind and hard working. She figured out exactly where everything was in relation to her room, carried all her boxes up the flights of stairs (and some of his), helped him find his mailbox (next to hers), and did the same thing two more times with two incoming freshmen. After that, bumping into each other, and even sharing a meal happened periodically. That is, until they both found out their Saturdays are free.

 _If you look out your window tonight_  
 _Pull in the string with the note that's attached to my heart_  
 _Read how many times I saw you_  
 _How in my silence I adored you_  
 _Only in my dreams did that wall between us come apart_

And that's how it started. Saturday's quickly become Soul's favorite and he hoped she felt the same. As much as he would love to take their unique friendship a step further- especially after it being almost two years now- he kind of liked things as is. If not for just a little longer.

 _Oh my darling!_  
 _Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me~_  
 _Twice on the pipe if the answer is no._

Now, Soul was, by all means, far from cheesy. He didn't think that kind of thing was...well... a thing. It was stalkerish at best. Until one Saturday when his hot water pipe ran out twice. He had been confused, maybe it was a joke? He knew it was her since the same pipe ran through her house in the same spot as his. But why not the floor? Did her swiffer break? On top of that he was music major and two beats of a different key didn't sit well with him. But nonetheless, he just shrugged it off and followed protocol. Exiting his flat and making his way down one flight of stairs in the stairwell. He didn't think his heart would hurt so much when she didn't show after 45min. At least he figured out what the pipe meant. She was smart after all and her god-mothers baby did come first.

 _Oh my sweetness! *BAM BAM BAM*_  
 _Means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
 _Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show_  
 _I can hear your music playin'_  
 _I can feel your body swayin'_  
 _One floor below me you don't even know me_  
 _I love you~_

Pipe noises only happen on rare occasions and has been happening less and less. The knocking however make his heart swell. To see her climb up a flight a stairs two steps at a time without being winded just gives his life inspiration; smile big, bright, and never wavering until she pulls him into a hug.

 _Oh my darling!_  
 _Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me~_  
 _Twice on the pipe if the answer is no._

The hardwood floor beneath his white cotton socks harshly vibrated- once, twice, three times!  
Soul was already down the hall, apartment door ajar, tv remote long forgotten on the floor.

 _Oh my sweetness! *BAM BAM BAM*_  
 _Means you'll meet me in the hallway_  
 _Twice on the pipe means you ain't gonna show~_


	10. A Thousand Years- Christina Perri

Christina Perri- A Thousand Years

—  
 _Heart beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

What a oddly beautiful creature. At first she thought he was a rabbit or maybe even a dove, but not the head of young tribesmen man. Much less one from the north. As she lowered her spear and he lowered his, he couldn't have been much older than her, just able to leave by himself. She wondered what he was doing so far west. His eyes where a red color, his cheeks a slight pink. Necklaces of various fangs and claws adorned his neck and tattoos graced his body. Grey wolf hide covered him from his waist to his knees. Maka swallowed and flexed her suddenly sweaty hands. She hoped he spoke her language,  
"Hello."

 _One step closer_

"My name is Maka, Maka Albarn." Maka have a gentle smile and curtsied before the handsome knight before her. With the young princess about to be a young lady, it was important for her to be protected. The knight bowed him in return,  
"My name is Soul Evans, your lady ship." He smirked in a way that was meant to be charming, cheeks still pink to match her own.  
"I look forward to your companionship, Soul. And please, call me Maka, we're friends after all."  
Soul looked stunned for a spilt second before righting himself and meeting her green eyes with his own,  
"Well then Maka, from this point forward my life shall be dedicated to your wellbeing."

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Maka almost didn't hear the promise that echoed around the small space they where crammed in.  
"M-me too!" Maka's fingers gripped the back of her friend's worn shirt, "I promise I'll protect you too-"  
Several heavy boots thudded on wood flooring, followed by the rattling of rifles. Soul pressed his back to her, shielding her from the entrance of where they hid. It was hard to tell if he had heard her, his eyes never wavering from the light that shone through the cracks in th wood. The sound of boots continued to thud here and there. Only when the light was suddenly blocked out did the boots stop. Both their breaths were held; Maka's grip tightened as she pulled him closer. Placing her lips on the back of his ear she buried her face in his hair.

 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all she is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything, take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

The little lights that danced around the air further illuminated their red cheeks. Her lips still tingled from their contact with his ear. The tin cup he punched with holes slowed down as the light from the light bulb began to flicker. Soul's family was wealthy enough to get their hands on a couple, when one started to give out Soul would take it. Once the sun was no longer visible, Soul brought her to the window of his room. On the floor laid a small box with the light bulb on top, he turned his back towards her and- to her awe- lit it up.  
"My friend showed me this," he placed the cup on it, spinning it around, "I figured this is something you'd like."  
Maka gasped at the lights that dotted the room, like moving stars.  
"Soul!" She gasped, "it's beautiful!" She knelt right behind him gazing at his twinkling yellow-tinted hair. Her heart thudded as she placed a hand on his broad shoulder.  
Now he looked at her in awe; after feeling the softness of her lips on the shell of his ear. She could tell he was trying to convey speech, but instead opened and closed his mouth repeatedly.  
"I...im sorry. I just got so happy I-" his fingers touched her jaw so gently she almost forgot they were there. His face was close to hers; he cleared his throat,  
"May I?"  
If Soul's voice cracked it didn't matter because Maka had breathed out a 'yes'.

 _One step closer_

Around them confetti rained down. Cheers and screams where heard as the new year officially started. Maka pushed her lips against Soul's just a little bit harder before pulling away. Her arms fell from his neck the twine with his down by her waist. As she nuzzled under his chin, she saw his wide grin out of the corner of her jazz distracted her as the flappers began to do the lindy hop, the tassels lining their dresses swaying back forth. Maka wraped her own long scarf around Soul's top hat, laughed as it fell in front of his eyes. His long tan hands gripped her waist before she managed a couple steps away from him.  
Pulling her against him she smiled into the side of her head,  
"Come on bearcat, let's blouse!"

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The wind whipped at Maka's ponytail as Soul stepped on his Chevy Bel Air. Driving to school with the top down is nice, specially in spring. The second he pulled into a parking spot, Soul's friend Black*Star leapt into the car's hood wearing a matching leather jacket,  
"And in comes the killer diller! What's buzzin' cousin?"  
Soul honked the horn, "'Ey man off the beaut! Ya lookin' for a rhubarb?"  
Black*Star just scoffed before tossing Soul his black comb. After hopping off he went to open the car door for Maka, "Relax, no need to snap your cap." Maka stuck her tongue out at him as she gave him a quick hug. Realizing the time, she ran over to Soul's door. Maka leaned back into the car as Soul finished slicking back his hair.  
"You'll be at the game right, jive bomber?"  
He pecked her lips and looked at her lovingly, "Yeah Dish, you'll do swell." Maka kissed him again before heading over to the other cheerleaders; making sure her skirt swished around what Soul called 'great pegs'.  
Maka heard Black*Star bellow,  
"Man cuz you are so clobbered!"

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Maka weaved around decorated Slug bugs. She bought two thick blankets for her and Soul to sit on from a nice couple across the field. One with a dove for her, the other with the marijuana leaf for him. Everyone was stoned, totally calm, jamming out to the Fab Four. The sun beat down brightly over the vast park next to the California beach. Protests were going on up and down the street so most had signs for the evening speech.  
"Hey there Fox, looking for some free love?" A shirtless older man stopped her, leather vest signaling he was a freedom rider.  
"Ah, no I'm on the make. My date to be exact." She cringed at herself- despite being a dove longer than Soul- she wasn't as good with the lingo as he is.  
"Who might that be?" His fuzzy eye brows raised above his black sunglasses.  
"Soul? He's wearing black threads...uh white hair?"  
"Oh! The one with the woodie?" When she nodded the man pointed east, "That dude's having a gas talkin' about bench racein'. Next to the padiddle!" He called out as she dashed in the direction he had pointed, making sure to give him the deuce.  
His eyes lit up when she found him and dropped the blankets on the grass.  
"Are you high?"  
He grinned at her big, if not too big,  
"Nah Dove, just a couple tokes." Maka sat on his lap and kissed his lips,  
"Everyone's heading to the protest later tonight, can we go?"  
"Course we can! Dropouts gotta turn off The Man!"  
She laughed at him and played with the beads hanging from his headband.  
"Groovy!"

 _One step closer_  
 _One step closer_

This had to be the best night Maka has ever had. This also had to be the best idea Soul ever had. Concert tickets to Guns N' Roses, The ROXY in Los Angeles. The looked over at him, white hair wild droll dripping off of his lip at his wide smile. He must have felt her soft gaze- always the perceptive one- because he looked down at her; mouthing 'what's wrong?' (Or shouting it but who could hear?). Maka just smiled really big at him and pointed up, bouncing on her toes. Soul nodded and opened his arms. Gripping the to-large leather jacket on her shoulders she jumped into his arms. It was hard to wrap her black combat boots with the tight black leather skirt, but Soul had a stable grip as he lifted her high above the large heads of hair. She looked down at him as he smiled big up at her, she shouted at her fiancé knowing he could read lips,  
"I love you!"

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

*Bloop*  
Maka smiles at the square screen, aol instant messenger alerting her of her new message:  
 **"Love you too :)"**  
 **"Goodnight Soul"**  
 **"We still on for blockbuster marathon tomorrow?"**  
Maka puffed out air and rolled her eyes, beginning to type out her reply on the boxy white keyboard.  
*Bloop*  
 **"I got the classics of course: goodfellas, jurassic park, ...silence of the lambs ;) ;) ;)"**  
 **"Lion King?"**  
 **"Yes love, Goodnight"**  
Maka gave one last smile at her Acer's screen, the noise of a closed door sounding in her room as she exed-out the program. She heard the beeper next to her bed  
*bleep bleep bleep*

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_


	11. Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur

James Arthur- Say You Won't Let Go

—  
 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
 _You made me feel as though I was enough_  
 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_  
 _I held your hair back when_  
 _You were throwing up_

Admitting that he loved the classical music his family is known for, better than this trash, would then force him to admit his music was better. Even his dark days. Back when he touched the piano every day.  
Soul couldn't help but grimace at the thought of his angst compositions. " _But_ ," he thought as he swirled his red solo cup of beer, _"I guess it makes sense to think about; tonight_ _is_ _our anniversary."_  
His red eyes glanced across the dance floor at his lifelong partner. Maka Albarn has had too much to drink. " _How does she even plan to stay on the motorcycle?"_ The designated driver put his cup down; the resonance built after years of experience and trust was telling him the alcohol in her system was about to come up.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_  
 _I pulled you closer to my chest_  
 _And you asked me to stay over_  
 _I said, I already told ya_  
 _I think that you should get some rest_

"I'm sorry, Soul." Maka groaned down into the toilet. She kept repeating that line and it was starting to get sad.  
"Don't be like that, Angel." He rubbed her back as another wave came up. Tonight was the night for him to be bittersweet, not her.  
"I know what you're thinking." The slur was gone from her voice, and when she turned to look at him, her eyes lost their cloud, "don't be like that, Soul..."  
For not the first time that night, she stole his breathe away.  
"Mmmmaaaatttteeeee!" She chortled a giggle and threw herself onto him.  
"Come on! My souuul! Mate!" She leaned close to his ear, the smell of alcohol, puke, and sweat, "the nights sstill young~~ We haven't been in my bed in a while." He May have had more to drink than he thought, she looked and smelled like a drunkard. To him she looked hot.  
"Maybe we can **sleep** in your old bed." The alcohol hadn't impaired his judgment however, "you think you can make it to the bike?"  
She smiled sleepily up at him "You'll keep me safe."

 _I knew I loved you then_  
 _But you'd never know_  
 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
 _I know I needed you_  
 _But I never showed_  
 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

Now that Maka was tucked, safe and sound, under her old comforter; soul could happily brood over the last 9 years. Part of him wishes he had acted sooner... instead of acting cool. Looking back, he fell for her the second she reached out her hand. Afterwards it took him a couple years to realize that pining after (although if he's being honest it's more like holding back from) his cute miester wouldn't do much. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked behind him, Maka had slipped to him she found his calm (aloof) expression and his "devil-may-care personality" attractive.  
"Mmmmff Soul?" She rolled over and peeked her blurry eyes up at him, "ur shtayimg wit me?" Her smile looked like Blair's,  
"Sooo cute. Angst puppy." Passed back out.  
" _Angst puppy? ...I will marry you."_

 _Just say you won't let go_

He needs to pull himself together. This is supposed to be the happiest day of her life! He wasn't even this giddy when he proposed- oh my death she's gorgeous. His heart needs to slow down-no not stop completely. She smiled at him from down the long stairs of the DWMA. Its official, this angel chose to stay with him- demons be damned- for the rest of their lives. Maybe include some other little lives?

 _Just say you won't let go_

They couldn't let go. He's stopped spinning her around and she's no longer hanging in for dear life. But Soul still holds his Meister high up in the air; and Maka still clutched their bodies tightly together.  
Through her sobs he whispered into her neck, "A baby."

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

"Bye Papa!" Their daughter, shouted at him as her twin waved her arm back and forth. Soul returned it with his fatherly salute before swaggering back to the family hybrid. Today was their partner anniversary. A bigger deal than their wedding anniversary. A big enough deal for him to wear a frilly apron and spray a whip cream smile on a pancake. Uncle Black*Star has offered to pick them up and keep them over night. This was a big deal for him- he gazed back at long white pigtails and spiky blonde enter the school doors- a annual reminder on how blessed he is. (Thanksgiving comes in close third).

 _When you looked over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
 _I wanna dance with you right now_  
 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
 _And I swear that everyday'll get better_  
 _You make me feel this way somehow_

"Come on Soul, it's our anniversary!" The crows-feet around her eyes crinkled even more as she pulled another dazzling smile at him; she had taken off her glasses but she still looked him right in the eye. His eyes dropped to the black surface of the grand piano- his antique record-player sat on top- she didn't even wait for his answer before turning it on.  
 _"Well,"_ he sighed _"if my arthritis won't let me play it should at least let me dance."_ Everything else was habit and history. Her loose-skinned in his, their waltz-turned-slow-easy-shuffle, his scratchy-chin rubbing her forehead.

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _And I hope you know_  
 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
 _We've come so far my dear_  
 _Look how we've grown_  
 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

So, dancing might not be in the cards for them anymore...that shouldn't warrant a trip to the hospital. But then again- soul glanced to his tired wife sitting next to him- he is getting a little wheezy. That fall was a dooz-  
"Brooding again, love?" Grey hairs from Makas bangs brushed against his empty forehead, "don't look so down, I thought you played great." She leaned on him more. Soul just let out a raspy chuckle and kissed her cheek.  
Their daughter pulled around back, now a member of spaorti, each passenger had priority. Both Maka and Soul got out together, hands intertwined. Soul received a tone along the link: Kid would come for a visit; Maka has always been a good listener.

 _Just say you won't let go_

The heart monitors beeped steadily in the dark hospital room. They've always been tight knit, it he wishes he would stop weighing her down. Soul's red eyes glanced over to his right where she slept- where's she's been sleeping for a couple days now- he knows she's waiting for him.

 _Just say you won't let go_

He flashbacks to the Italy incident; a trauma that seems like a distant fairytale, his scar becoming a thin line over his abdomen in his forties. He lays on the hospital bed the same way his younger self did. His fear is the same too, Maka has already gone ahead, her soul gently tugs on the line, coaxing his.

 _I wanna live with you_  
 _Even when we're ghosts_  
 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _"_ Soul!" Her voice echoes across the plain of light, young and strong as she once was.  
His voice sounded young to his own ears, "Maka!" Spinning around, Soul dashed to the end of their connection. Her white dress stood out against the lighted ground, other souls drifted upwards around them, having already reunited with whom they waited for. Her strong smooth arms clutched his white shirt, he buried his face in her dirty blonde hair.

 _I'm gonna love you till_  
 _My lungs give out_  
 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_  
 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
 _Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

Admitting that he loved the classical music his family was known for, would force him to admit that his music taste was the same as the flat-chested girl in front of him.  
He rubbed his hand, remember how her small strong one fit, "So! As of today, we're partners, huh Soul?" She beamed at him. Ignoring the odd feeling in his heart he gave a tiny smile of his own,  
"Yeah, Cool. Partners."

 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Oh, just say you won't let go_


	12. What Was I Thinking?-Dierks Bentley

Dierks Bentley- What Was I Thinkin'?

—  
 _Becky was a beauty from south Alabama_  
 _Her Daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer_  
 _Think he even did a little time in the slammer_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

Spirit Albarn was a notorious ranch owner, with a body that showed he took care of his land with his own two hands. What he was notorious for: his blonde baby girl. One who also had a hand in the farm and the other intertwined with mine. A fact Spirit did not like.  
"No cowboy's going to steal my baby girl!"  
I would like to make the argument that it's not stealing if she's willingly climbing out her bedroom window. Then again, if she's gonna keep kissing me like this, what he doesn't know won't kill 'im!

 _She snuck out one night_  
 _And met me by the front gate_  
 _Her Daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge_  
 _We tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

He knows! HE KNOWS!  
"Floor it Soul!"  
"I'm trying!"  
Clanks of metal on metal sounded,  
"You're dad has one sh*tty shot!"  
I cringed as one clanked a bit to close to the back window.  
"Just shut up and drive!"  
The pickup tore up mud, spraying at the red-haired man, before taking off down the dirt road.  
"I'm going! IM GOING!"

 _Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay_  
 _But that crossed my mind a little too late_  
 _'Cause I was_  
 _Thinkin 'bout a little white tank top_  
 _Sittin' right there in the middle by me_

Her laughter echoed down the road to town; I only grin this big when I'm with her.  
"So angel~" she looked down at me from the armrest console, "what'd you wanna do?"  
Maka wrapped an arm around my neck, she was so warm.  
Her lips were close to my ear, "I snagged some wine~ how bout we go to our spot by the river?"

 _I was thinkin' bout a long kiss_  
 _Man just gotta get goin'_  
 _Where the night might lead_  
 _I know what I was feelin'_  
 _But what was I thinkin'_

The giggle that came from her mouth was the cutest thing in the world. The flat stone was cool against my back, my girlfriend was warm against my front. Wine bottle empty.  
She spoke with swollen lips, "What time is it?" Her voice sounded slurred but it might just be the headache. My-extremely bright sh*t- phone said,  
"11:46"  
"That's it!?"  
I chuckled but it sounded more like a snort, which spurred on more drunk laughter. Followed by more kissing.

 _What was I thinkin'_

"Hey-Hey you kids! What are you doing?"  
The late summer night sky jolted back, did I fall asleep? Bright lights shined in my eyes, ahh wine headache. Another voice joined in,  
"Isn't that Spirit's daughter? ...and that boy who 'kidnapped' her?"  
 _"Gotta go!"_

 _By the county line_  
 _The cops were nippn' on our heels_  
 _Pulled off the road and kicked it in four-wheel_  
 _Shut off the lights and tore through a corn field_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

Sirens were an obnoxious thing to a wine hangover; and why did there have to two of them? I wanted a nice romantic evening with Maka- in town- and to return her home a couple hours before sunrise. She had a confused frantic look that stayed on her face since I had scooped her up and threw her in the passenger side. I flicked the lights off and turned to grab Maka from falling out the window. She turned and faced with eyes brighter than any headlight,  
"Coming up on the left is Sid's corn field," her grin practically mirrored his, "this baby's got four wheel, right?"  
Cranking the wheel to the left, leaves slapped the windshield and stalks jerked the truck in every direction; the cops wheels screeched to a stop behind them.

 _Out the other side she was hollerin' faster_  
 _Took a dirt road had the radio blastin'_  
 _Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

I don't think I've ever heard Maka cackle, "Petal to the metal, Soul!" The truck skittered at the other side of the field, spraying dirt over the wooden fence on the other side of the narrow road like an ice skate. At least they were heading back to town- hang on. I turned the dial to the left, Tim Mcgraw quieted down about stains and mini skirts.  
"Soul?" Of course Maka couldn't heard the subtle tones underneath the blasting radio.  
"Do you hear that?" I eased up on the gas as the both looked around, listening to the source of the thrumming base. Now it was my turn for a sly grin, turning her cheeks pink,  
"Wasn't 'Star throwing a party tonight 'round here? That abandoned barn?"

 _Oh I knew there'd be hell to pay_  
 _But that crossed my mind a little too late_  
 _'Cause I was_  
 _Thinkin 'bout a little white tank top_  
 _Sittin' right there in the middle by me_

The original plan was to tell that rodeo clown Black*Star that they would be busy the night of the party. That way, Maka and I can cozy it up, she can get home safe and sound at a reasonable hour (without a hangover so spirit wont blow a gasket at their relationship), and I can avoid blasting trash music and grinding sweaty bodies.

...Ah well, when have things ever gone according to plan with Maka?

 _I was thinkin' bout a long kiss_  
 _Man just gotta get goin'_  
 _Where the night might lead_  
 _I know what I was feelin'_  
 _But what was I thinkin'_

"This party is insane!" I couldn't help saying, screaming over the pounding music. I grabbed Maka's hand for reassurance, there were a lot of people here. Maka squeezed back reassuringly,  
"Wanna get a drink and meet me behind the barn?"  
I thought the frantic heart fluttering would be over with at this point, she was too good for me, but this is her night too.  
"Actually Baby, I kinda wanna dance; with you."  
Maka blinked before lighting up again, she grabbed both my hand and kissed my lips before pulling towards the crowd, her eyes never left mine.

 _When a mountain of a man_  
 _With a "born to kill" tattoo_  
 _Tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth_  
 _We ran outside hood-slidin' like Bo Duke_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

Black*Star was most likely passed out somewhere, it's a good thing Tsubaki remained sober enough to play music. And upon seeing her favorite couple, played a slow song. I should remember to thank her later for the selection. This was what I had wanted, Maka's head tucked under my chin with her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped tighter around her as the song died down. Tsubaki picked up the beat again, maybe we can get a little-  
"'Scuse me, mind if I cut in?" Talk about a wolf of a man, what does 'no future' even mean? Not having a future does not give him the right to shove.  
Shouting at the same time was something they've perfected over the years, "No that's okay!" I angrily stepped beside Maka when the brown-haired man had ignored their answer smirked down at me from over his shoulder. Roughly pulling Maka close to his body, wherever he had placed his hands caused her to squeak and beat her smack his chest. It's amazing the bravery wine gives you when it's boiled in your blood,  
"I said back off!" I wrapped my arm around her waist and took her back. The man copied my bared teeth, "Well maybe she wants dance with an actual man!"  
His canines were almost as sharp as mine, they looked nicer on the ground. My knuckles still burned from whacking his jaw.  
They've always been on the same page,  
"Gotta go!" Maka screamed and hauled me back to the truck.

 _I finally got her home at a half past too late_  
 _Her Daddy's in a lawn chair_  
 _Sittin' on the driveway_  
 _Put it in park as he started my way_  
 _What was I thinkin'_

The truck's lights were turned off as they rolled back up her dirt drive-way. The squeaking of gears alerted me of just how beat up my baby was from our escapade. Once we pulled to a stop; Maka and I shared that look,  
"I had a great time tonight, Soul"  
 _creak_  
Their noses brushed together,  
"Yeah me too..."  
 _crick_  
 _"_ Soul."  
My eyes slid shut, "Yeah?"  
" **Soul."**  
I leaned in more, "What?"  
She smacked the sides of my face and painfully turned me head to witness Spirit stop rocking on the porch chair and cock his shotgun.  
"It's Papa!"

 _Oh what was I thinkin'_  
 _Oh what was I thinkin'_

His smirk was legendary. His shot, perfectly through the middle of grate. I was still a little dazed (and a bit hungover). Why was he awake? Why was he walking... towards them?  
Now it was my turn to panic; good thing Maka was quick-witted.  
I turned to her for answers, her face said it all.

 _Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin_  
 _And like a bullet we were gone again_  
 _'Cause I was_  
 _Thinkin 'bout a little white tank top_  
 _Sittin' right there in the middle by me_

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER YOU DAMN COYBOY!" As much as I would love to watch Spirit's face turn the same color as his hair; speeding in reverse takes a certain amount of concentration.  
 _"Maybe the cops cleared out of the creak,"_ I thought as the truck whipped around and fired into drive.

 _I was thinkin' bout a long kiss_  
 _Man just gotta get goin'_  
 _Where the night might lead_  
 _I know what I was feelin'_

So, the cops were still on the hunt for them and have shut down the party. At least they weren't double checking Sid's corn field. Lights off and blankets strewn about the cargo bed, Maka laying on my chest once more.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight."  
"Mmmm sun rise is soon. For the record, I wanted to get you home at a reasonable hour."  
She laughed and pecked my lips,  
"I know. But spending the night with you was the most fun I've ever had."  
I kissed her again as the sun rose, "what about the best day?"

 _Yeah I know what I was feelin_  
 _But what was I thinkin', what was I thinkin'_  
 _I know what I was feelin'_  
 _But what was I thinkin'_

God if only his brother can see him now. Black*Star jumped a bit too hard on the back bumper, jostling the rest of the drunk/hungover passengers. We laughed along with them. I would have to return her at some point but- with her kissing their entwined knuckles with a megawatt smile- i might take my chance with the shotgun.

 _Guess I was thinking about that tank top_  
 _Those cutoffs, hahaha_


	13. For the Dancing and The Dreaming- HTTYD2

Craig Ferguson, Gerard Butler, and Mary Jane Wells- For The Dancing and The Dreaming

Lyrics:  
 **Soul**  
 **BLACK*STAR**  
 _Maka_  
 _ **Both (Soul and Maka)**_

—  
 **I'll swim and sail on savage seas**  
 **With never a fear of drowning**  
 **And gladly ride the waves of life**  
 **If you would marry me**

Soul hurled again over the bow for a fourth time, "I don't understand why we couldn't have just flown."  
Maka ran the sharpener over her scythe again,  
"Because this is a delivery, Soul. You can't support this many boxes and you didn't want to make that many-"  
"Alright!" Soul pathetically transformed and dragged his big lizard feet over to Maka.  
Like a dog, he placed his snout on her lap. She huffed out a laugh as he nuzzled her scythe to the floor. She rubbed his nose,  
"We should finish and be back for our wedding."  
Soul let out a sickly groan in response.

 **No scorching sun nor freezing cold**  
 **Will stop mE (ON MY JOURNEY...SORRY!)**  
 **If you will promise me your heart**  
 **And love**

Maka was starting to understand her fiancé's annoyance. She was pretty sure she got sunburn on the boat ride and now- climbing up the mountain- her skirt wasn't helping against the cold. She glared at the large shadow that flew overhead, she glared even harder at the lack cargo said shadow was carrying. He insisted he would handle all the boxes because "it's faster Maka" and "I'm a dragon, I'm naturally, I'm naturally stronger." "We've been over this."  
Well! She would show him! They were equals in this relationship-soon-to-be-marriage. And with that, she took another step away from the boat he left her on.

 _And love me for eternity_  
 _My dearest one, my darling dear_  
 _Your mighty words astound me_  
 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_  
 _When I feel your arms around me_

"What did I tell you?" He growled as he rubbed the travel medicine over the irritated skin.  
"You told me you would-"  
"I told you I would bring the armor to the north."  
"Right, cause you're big and strong... the mighty dragon." she mocked.  
Soul tightened the knot on her bandage and gave her a spiteful grin,  
"Exactly, my rider."

 **But I would bring you rings of gold**  
 **I'd even sing you poetry (** _oh, would you?_ **)**  
 **And I would keep you from all harm**  
 **If you would stay beside me**

The couple had been planning to stalk off in different directions when they got off the boat, but was instead whisked away. On one hand, Maka sought over the traditional preparations (specifically that Soul remembered to hand Kid his marriage poem) before heading to wash. Soul, on the other hand, snuck back to the boat under the prevarication of cleaning his horns. He thought his heart jumped off the mountain when his fiancée dropped a barrel filled with rocks next to him. Good thing the gold dealer there knew to hide the ring as Soul threw a fit. Maka was too blindsided by his sudden behavior to question the small bag he was handed.  
Viking tradition was a sturdy, steel (dragon steel) band. Dragon tradition was gold. The ring he had made, was a gold ring with a thinner band of his steel wrapped around the middle. He hopped Maka would be ok that he squeezed a little of his heritage into something so important.

 _I have no use for rings of gold_  
 _I care not for your poetry_  
 _I only want your hand to hold_  
 _I only want you near me_

Maka looked at her dress in the mirror one final time. She had "invented" her dress specifically with him in mind. As per Viking tradition, her and Soul would- should- wear their armor as a sign that they would forever fight together. But when Tsubaki brought up Soul's more aristocratic background, she had explained "dragon unions" to be much more serious than a Viking marriage. A ceremony compared to a party. One thing Maka found interesting is that the female wore a dress. One that was, not only the same color as the scales, but actually had some of the mate's scales on it. This was to symbolize that the female was now willingly part of the males hoard; and that he shall always protect her.  
Maka did one final spin in-front of the mirror, Soul's shedded scales blending into the white fabric. She hoped he would be ok with her incorporating the life he left behind during their special day.

 _ **To love and kiss to sweetly hold**_  
 _ **For the dancing and the dreaming**_  
 _ **Through all life's sorrows**_  
 _ **And delights**_  
 _ **I'll keep your laugh inside me**_

Soul was the first to be surprised. When those huge wooden doors opened his love was just a silhouette against the setting sun but the sudden gust of wind blew his own scent to him. Once she walked up the isle, he noticed she wasn't in her normal heavy gear, but instead a Snow White dress; one with two mesh strands of fabric blowing around her like wings and a pointed train following behind her. His scales, her shield, were fabricated into the torso, waist, and along the edges. There was something possessive- something feral- about seeing his proud, independent mate willingly surrounded by his protection. From his place at the end of the hall, he grinned.  
Maka was the next to be surprised. For one thing, Soul fit her father's old Viking armor like a glove. She thought he would at least have his tail or wings out, but he was nothing but leather and bear fur. (Save for his horns which stuck out of holes of a helmet). Their heartfelt poems were practically similar in nature. But when Soul pulled out the bag from their mission, and placed a shiny piece of jewelry around her calloused finger, Maka couldn't hold back her tear. His steel would protect against scratches and the gold would always touch her. She looked up at her dragon and matched his smile.

 _ **I'll swim and sail a savage seas**_  
 _ **With never a fear of drowning**_  
 _ **I'd gladly ride the waves so white**_  
 _ **And you will marry me!**_  
 **(EEEE IM STILL GOOING AND, IM DONE!)**


End file.
